Courier's Effect: A Short Story Of My Beginnings
by CourierMaximum42
Summary: So I'm transported to the world of Mass Effect due to Ulysses's Universal Traveller. Yay. But he got a few things wrong. Like the fact that I'm three years early, as well as there was a lot of things from Fallout NV now here in Mass Effect. Still, this will be fun. I hope. SI, rated T due to violence. All in one Chapter for intro. Garrus/OC. No AN except for Disclaimer.


Disclaimer: I own no properties such as Mass Effect or Fallout. They belong to their respective owners, who have worked quite hard to create beautiful games. All references to any games, tv shows, and books do not belong to me, and once again, belong to their respective owners. Thanks.

The Courier's Effect Chapter 1: Introductions My name is Jack ******  
I was on a hell of an adventure. One massive one, that spanned around, well, a lot of years, before it all ended. Everything that I did, had a consequence. I fell in love, I was betrayed,  
I made good friends, bad enemies. But most of all, a hell of a time. This, this is my story in the Mass Effect universe.  
It all started on a regular Tuesday night, finishing off Fallout NV Dead Money DLC.

"WHAT?! I HAD A STEALTH BOY ON AND HE STILL SAW ME!? Goddamit, I freaking hate this DLC. Well, more Elijah. Damned OP jerk." I said to myself frustated, it was a regular game night. I was finishing off my t-bone steak when I decided no more Fallout NV. Dead Money was a freaking awesome story filled DLC but flipping annoying in combat,  
it was nearly impossible. If your health was reduced to lower than 25 percent, it was so hard to find healing supplies. I should've followed my mate's suggestions and got the Couriers Stash when I was in Sierra Madre. But nooooooo, I just had to download it before Dead Money. Anyways I feel like playing something else...I feel like killing some Geth jerks. I get up, and pressed the open tray button on my Xbox 360, and clean off my Mass Effect disc. That's when I noticed that something was up. My fingers were, well blue. Like an Asari. Damn, I'm such a geek. Probably just tired. I had done a blood donation today, so I'm proably feeling a bit eurgh. I put in the disc in my Xbox 360 and closed the tray when i realised that now it wasn't just my hands that were blue, it was now my arms. I blinked, but the blueness was still there. I pinched my cheek to see if I was just simply falling asleep but nope, I was wide awake. I sat back down on my leather couch when I felt like I was falling.  
"AHHHHHHHH, THE HELL?!"  
Everything went black.

Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings.

"Eurgh. Goddamit, my head feels like a ripe melon, ready to explode."  
I open my eyes to see a very unfamiliar surroundings, a room of steel and grey dullness. I look around and see a quite familiar thing, my reflection of what seems a one-way window. It looks like a...police holding cell? Huh, maybe I got drunk last night and the cops arrested me for somethin. Damn, my mom would kick my ass into the moon if she knew...oh God, please tell me she doesn't know...I hear a click, like a door opening, then a hiss. I look at where I think the door is, and I nearly freak the hell out. I could not believe it...It was a TURIAN. My mind raced, a million things rushing around. I was geeking out, and freaking out. A TURIAN?! Here? If one was here then...that means I've gone into the ME verse. Holy crapamoly. Okay, think. Remember the fanfictions you read. Imagine this like them. Looks like I got a couple of stuff to think about. Lucky,  
back home my Dad taught me to shoot and self-training and all that jazz. He was a cop, but was KIA. A drug bust gone wrong. My mother...she had leukemia, but before she was diagnosed she was a lawyer. I was trained in morals, and how to be a total badass when it came to fighting, whether it was through blood or word. "Human, mind explaining why you're in here?" I heard a flanging voice. Oh yeah, the turian.  
"I dunno Officer. I can't remember much from last night" That much was true.  
"We found you passed out on a park bench, with all your belongings. I must say, where did you steal all those antics from huh?" Said the turian with a almost venomous tone.  
"Woah, woah. Antiques? I was on a flight here from Earth when I got jumped by a couple of batarians. They said something about a framejob for all the crap I caused back home.  
I was a detective from the NYPD and I brought a couple of merc companies down." It wasn't all a lie. I was a detective but i brought crime gangs down.  
"Oh well then Detective, that explains it. Batarians can be quite...grudgeful about humans. Especially since Mindoir."  
"Oh? I didn't hear about Mindoir, Officer"  
" On Mindoir was a batarian colony and the Alliance was tasked to bring them in. A few Batarians there was heads of merc companies. Anyways, orders got mixed up, and there was a slaughter. Every Batarian child, woman, man, father etc. was killed."  
I was shocked. This was like with the Great Khans and NCR. "Well Officer, my name is Jack ****** and i recently became the Courier."

Chapter 3: Influences Couple hours after my little talk with the turain officer who was called Skaldak. Yes, the same name as the Martian from Doctor Who. So many references. Anyways, Skaldak apoligized to me for the hostility. I didn't mind, turain-human hostilities was common (Especially so soon after the Contact War). The year was 2280. 3 years before Shepard came around. I got 3 years to train up, become known, and have some fun on the way. So yes, I said I was the Courier, I couldn't help but use the same title as the PC from Fallout NV. I mean c'mon, what a BADASS title. Still, I want to meet Garrus Calibatarian (A little nickname from Mass Vexations 2). That way, if he's recruited, I can come along with him. So thats why, at this very moment, i'm signing up to be the first human detective in C-sec. But as a secondary job, when I got no cases, i'm going to be a merc. But I won't turn out to be like Zaeed. He's gonna be awesome when it comes around to Mass Effect 2. Anyways, I won't be a normal merc. I'm gonna be a bounty hunter, known as the Courier. It's funny if you think about it. I'm a 'Courier' who delivers death to targets. But before I get into that buisness, I need to get training with my weapons here.  
Wait a sec...I just realized that I don't have any money or a place to stay. Damn, I hope I get an advance on my detective pay. Hmmm...I could check my old bank account, see if my old money was transfered into creds. Once I finish signing up all my contract papers, I meet my new partner. And guess who it is! It's Garrus. "Hey Courier. The name's Garrus. Garrus Vakarian. I guess you are my new partner" He said to me with a turian equivalent of smile.  
I reply with a slight grin "Courier? Hah, just a nickname at home. You can call me Jack ****** or just Jack. Anyways, it's good to meet ya."  
He gave a small chuckle. "Well then, Jack, I better see your firing skills."  
"Yeah, but I just need to check my account. I think i'm getting low on creds."  
"Sure Jack, you got a Omni-tool?"  
"Nah, I never really saw a use for one."  
"What? But all detectives I've met have Omni-tools. It's part of the detective trade." He said with what seemed a pretty surprised look "Call me old school. Hey, if it's a problem just say, and I can get one."  
"Its not a problem, Courier. Anyways, I can give you a free one. A bit old, but reliable." He then gave me a small glove-like object. I equipped it, and I was so gleefull. It was like a freaking Pip-boy 3000! I pressed a few buttons, and the Omni-tool display came up. I clicked on the bank application and checked my old account. I had around a MILLION creds.  
"Yup, i'm not even nowhere low. Say, how can I download a application?"

Chapter 4: An Interesting Conversation.

Thats when all of time came to a very slow halt. I saw a very familiar figure walk up to me. It was...Ulysses from Fallout NV. "Hello, Courier. You recognize me, and I you. What you think is a game, is truly life. When I travelled to the Big Empty, I discovered a technology, that was so powerful. It was a universal travelling machine. But it was a prototype, and requires an extreme amount of energy. I was able to use it twice. To take you here, and one other time. You may wonder why you may be here. Well, Courier, I cannot explain just yet. It may come to a time when i can but i cannot now. You may know one thing...you are not the first one here, and if you fail, I will find another to complete the task. Do not fail me, Courier."  
"Wait, Ulysses, answer me this...why me?"  
"Because Courier, it is not always the exceptional that can be extraordinary. The unexceptional can be capapble of so many things. They can do so much good...or not."  
"Wait...another question...Why are you here?"  
"I am curious at how this universe can function. I want to know why this universe should not burn like the Old America. So prove to me Courier, prove that this, you, should not burn. This conversation is over. Goodbye, I will see you...When the Shepard comes to take care of the Flock in 3 years. Good Luck."  
Then he walked away, his tattered jacket with the old world's flag. This was the last time I saw him, for 2 years.

Chapter 5: Training, and Biotic Discovering.

I blinked, and Garrus was explaining how to use my Omni-tool. I was so shocked. Ulysses, wants ME to help Shepard? I mean, im just a average guy...who happens to have some firearm skills as well as a good sense on who's guilty and innocent. Anyways after Garrus's little tutorial on how to use my Omni-tool, he leads me to the firing range and gives me a assault rifle. It looks like a Phalanx IX. "Now, Jack, aim, lock, fire. You know the drill"  
I aim down the target on my scope, trying to get the Phalanx comfy. I let off a few shots, which hit the target in the neck. "Nice. Painful death though. Now i'm going to add a shield function. Now see if you can get it in the target's weak spots."  
I aim down again, looking at the legs. I see the knee's have no shimmer look around them so I let off a few shots. "That was good. If there is no shimmer on a target, there's no shield there. Same with armor, but aim for the head or the spine, if target has back to you."  
He then hands me a sniper, a Oracle IV. Pretty beautiful. I feel the weight and look down the scope. I hit the targets that are moving in the head. Seems like my sniper and rifle skills are quite good.  
"Damn, Jack. You could be real good Infiltrator, if you train up. Now, let's see what you are like in a proper combat sim."  
He sets up a few bots and turns them on. He then turns them onto Hostile Mode. He sets the difficulty to Intermediate.  
I hop over a obstacle and crouch behind a crate for cover. I feel something rushing in my blood, aldrealine maybe? I feel my hand tingling, then next thing I know, I'm biotically Charging a bot. I quickly whack it with my sniper and quickshot another. I Throw another bot into the wall, turning it to scrap metal. The tingly feeling goes away, and there are no more bots to destroy. Detective Vakarian came over to me with a pretty shocked look. I gotta admit, I was shocked too. So I'm a Jack-Of-All-Trades? Combat, Tech and Biotic. "Wow, Jack. Didn't know you were a Biotic. Why didn't ya say?"  
"Cause Garrus, I didn't know either. If I did, I woulda told you mate."  
He shrugged in his blue C-sec armor.  
"Tell me about yourself, Jack. I barely know anything about you."  
"Well I'm from New York, in USA, Earth. I was in the NYPD, a detective. I didn't have much of parents, both died a long time ago. Lived bymyself in an apartment. I liked old books from the 20th century. I was a bit of whats called a 'Geek'. I enjoyed a good intellectual conversation. I enjoyed an old game...long ago." I said, only lieing in a few parts. "Well, Jack. Thats interesting. Well, now it's my turn, as you humans say. My father was a well-respected turian. Especially in the C-sec. I was offered a position in the Spectres,  
well just to be trained, but I was going to be with Saren Arterius. I quit training, because I knew Saren was the most ruthless of all Spectres. I didn't want to become that. My father was not happy, so we cut ties."  
I was a little shocked. I don't remember him saying he was going to work with Saren in the game, but hey, he quit because of him which was good, I guess. "Good choice. On the quitting part, I mean. You don't seem like a guy who'd break the rules to complete the mission."

Chapter 6: The Reasons We Fight

A couple of months later, I was a very well respected detective of C-sec. But I did have a few haters. Mainly just Turians and a few Salarian technicians. Garrus and I were inseprebable buddies. We grew close over the months, almost like brothers. I almost lost my cover a few times, almost said the wrong thing sometimes. I found out the Shepard in this universe was a woman, seemed like a paragon. She was the War Hero and apparantly she was Earth-born. I didn't mind, but I just hoped she wasn't in NY. It seems like in every fanfiction there's a female Shepard. Looks like it's a favorite thing in the universe so it added her in. I didn't get any word from Ulysses but that guy was always quite mysterious. So I moved in with Garrus last month. Only i think, 2 years and a few months till Shepard comes 'ere. I've been training in my tech and biotic skills. My combat skills are pretty good but my pistol skill isn't the greatest. My shotgun is improving. I managed to buy myself some medium armor called the Lyberator. Yes, instead of the i they put the y. Still, it's a pretty good armor.  
I was planning to get some custom armor made with a helm, but I was going to wait when it was my birthday. Only a week. Garrus managed to get himself a quarian girlfriend.  
I was pretty impressed at how detailed the quarian's culture was. I've been learning a lot of alien cultures. Hell, one of my friends is a Batarian, due to knowing all about his culture.  
It's funny, his race is just like the Khans from Fallout. They're really pissed off at the Alliance at what happened at Mindoir. The Alliance has apoligized so many times, that it's gone a bit stale. Now...what else in my little update? Oh yeah, Garrus got promoted to High Investigator, basically the highest detective. Luckily he's still my partner, as he yelled at Executor Pallin so many times. Im a bit flattered really. We've solved a few cases, and boy oh boy, those were fun. Then comes the sad part...paperwork. Skaldak, the guy who I met first is doing pretty good. He's a really good officer, if a little brash.  
"Detective Dewitt?" I hear a femine Australian voice. Oh yeah, I adopted the last name of Dewitt. "Yeah? What is it?" I turn around from my desk, to see a very attractive woman, with ebony hair, a tanned. complexion. No freaking way...It's Miranda Lawson. She's much more attractive in real life than the game...UH NO, BAD THOUGHTS "My name is Sarah Fleura, and I've a proposition for you." She said with that beautfiful Australian accent.  
"Oh? If it's a case you'll have to take it to Administration then they can set up a detective to help you." I say, struggling not to say MIRANDA LAWSON CERBERUS CHEERLEADER.  
Damn, some of Jack from ME2 is rubbing off.  
"It's more of a more...personal matter." Her voice suggesting towards a more private area.  
"Fine, c'mon. I'll take you to a pretty private place."  
I lead her to a room, where has no cameras or people.  
"Now Mrs. Fleura, what do you need?"  
She then came closer to me, our noses just not touching.  
"I've heard of your...exploits, and I wish to recruit you into my organization"  
"Miss Fleura, I am quite happy here at C-sec."  
She held up a finger as if to shut me up.  
"Mr. Dewitt, don't bother. My group could help you achieve all your wildest goals, all your fantasies. You think that C-sec can help with that? No, my group will however. And my real name is Miranda Lawson. I can help you to achieve those goals ."

Chapter 7: Cerberus Wants Me

"Well then , I still decline your 'gracious' offer. And I know your organization Cerberus. Don't think you can persuade me to join a pro-human, alien hating group that is more ruthless than a Krogan on blood rage. And for you , I know about Oriana. So do not threaten me with insults, intimidation or tricks. Or else, Oriana would be a only child very soon."  
She looked so shocked, as if someone had slapped her. "Don't bring my sister into this! We'll be watching you ...very closely indeed." She stormed off.  
Well crap...Cerberus was watching me, wanted to recruit me, and now maybe wanted me dead. I hoped I haven't changed anything important in ME2. Anyways, I went back to my office, where Garrus was waiting.  
"Oh, Jack. I got a new case, theres a new type of red sand on the Citadel. The red sand is poisoned however, and has already claimed a few victims. Pallin wants us to see if we can get the dealers to get us information on the supplier. We gotta do it by tommorow though, or all the red sand users which is nearly 50,000 people will get dealt this poison and will die. I got a lead on a dealer. Let's suit up, and get these motherf-"

Chapter 8: Interrogation

Garrus chucked the dealer, James Yurae into the wall. I can hear bones crack.  
"Detective, ease the hell off!" I yell at Garrus. Jeez, the Regnegarrus is already shining through. God, it's gonna get worse when ME2 comes 'round. Unless he's really good at being bad cop. But I think it's more on the Regnergarrus.  
"Sorry, Human" His turian voice dripping with venom. Woah! I hope this is bad cop...  
Anyways James is scared like hell. He has actually peed himself. It's clear through 'is dark brown pants, and the unmistakable smell of urine.  
"Ah, god! That reeks! Goddamned loser..." I say, barely containing the vomit coming up my throat.  
"S-s-sorry...o-o-officer...I'll te-tell you anything y-you want."  
"Atta boy. Now, who's supplying you with this new red sand?"  
"So-Some Volus named...na-named Yuri Koslov."  
"Yuri?" Garrus said, surprised. "Y-yeah...crazy ass v-Volus"  
Then Garrus throws a almost lazy left jab, and knocks James out. "Garrus, you okay man? You seemed real hostile"  
"Sorry Jack, scum like James just piss me off. Anyways, sorry if I was an asshole to you Jack."  
"It's okay mate. Just surprised me is all."  
We then leave the unconcious James there, and head back to C-sec to see Pallin with the new evidence.  
We walk into Pallin's office and wait silently as he talks to I think is the Asari councilor. They seem to be talking about a hotshot pair of detectives...oh wait...us! No fricking way!  
Anyways, they just finish up after a minute and Pallin turns around to us.  
"Executor, we've got some newfound evidence. We questioned a known red sand dealer and managed to find out who their supplier was. He also gave some extra information that there's a corrupt force in C-sec on one of the high merc companies payroll. We didn't get any names but we did get who the merc company was. It was the Blue Suns.  
Apparantly, this whole poisioned red sand operation as well as the corrupt force is part of a more elaborate plan. The poison red sand will simply speed things along. However if we take this Volus called Yuri Koslov down, it will put a bump on things. That's all Executor." I finish, with a bit of a satisfied smirk. The exector respected us, but didn't actually like us. Called us incompetent and pretty much useless. However, if we take this case down, he should grow to like us. Or at least, not despise us. We are his best Detectives after all.  
"Well Detectives, well done. I can get you a warrant to interrogate the Volus, and to search his premises. Take him down, or else you will be held responsible for the murder of 50,000 red sand users. Thats all Detectives"

Chapter 9: Asari Commandoes

We knock on Yuri Koslov's door. He lives in the Tayseri ward, the expensive ward. I've arrested a couple of folks here, and boy oh boy, did they have some security. Now if this Volus is a red sand supplier, he's gonna have some top-notch mercs protecting his place, as well as 'traps'. I knock again, but noone answers. Well, time to see if he's got any evidence in his home. I open up my Omni-tool and start hacking the door. The Volus does have some security, but he must pay more on the mercs than the hackable stuff. Garrus grabs his Hurricane sniper rifle, in case we run into trouble. That's what I like about Garrus, he's so prepared for everything that's going to happen. I finish hacking the low security door and move in, with my shottie out, a HMSWR VI equipped with polinium rounds. I doubt there'd be bots, so I grabbed the polinium mod. I see a guard 15 metres away, and I crouch-walk up to him with my Omni-tool knife out. I Pull him biotically and stab him through the neck. Clean death. He was reading a OSD with some new orders from Yuri. Some evidence already. I see Garrus do the move signal towards 2 guards. I Cloak and move towards them. I grab both of their heads and knock them together, knocking them out insantly. I Decloak and grab another OSD. More evidence. I moved up the stairs to my left, with Garrus on my tail. We see a door, no security.  
Time for a breach. We ready ourselves, Garrus on the left, me on the right. I count slowly with my fingers. On one, we rush in, but we only see the Volus. "ON THE GROUND YURI!"  
"Ah, Earth-Clan, I thought i would be expecting you. Tell me Earth-Clan, are you not angry at the Palaven-Clan? After all, his father's fathers fought your Earth-clan race."  
"Hah, that was a long time ago. Don't think you can guilt trip me into anything, Yuri"  
"Ah, but your lack of feelings will be your weakness Earth-clan. Now, have you ever seen an Asari Commandoe? Few ever have" Did he just seriously steal Benezia's line? Jerk That's when Garrus and I were frozen into place. I realized we had just been Stasised. Crap, we didn't do a house-survey. A few Asari moved in, menacing looks on their faces.  
"Now Earth-clan and Palaven-clan, The Blue Suns will take you down. First you, then the C-sec, then Citadel. We have made so many plans to rule this Citadel. This red sand..  
is merely the begginning. Yosho, take care of them. I have to take care of things in the basement." The little Volus then waddled away like a penguin down the stairs. Little douche.  
Thats when I could regain feeling.  
"I'll let you fight. Just because I haven't had a good fight for a while. Kill them girls."  
I quickly jumped to Garrus, as a Throw was coming for him. I felt myself flying into the wall, and hit my back. AH, that hurt. I saw Garrus was behind a fallen table, already shooting at the commandoes. I got up, and threw a Lift at one. She screamed as I popped a shottie at her. God, polonium rounds are freaking awesome! Brutal, but kills good.  
I threw a Shield Boost at Garrus, just to help him out. I waited a few seconds, but the Asari commandoes were playing the offensive. Garrus Incinerated one, and I quickly Charged another. There was only, i think, 2 left. They were now playing the defensive.  
"GARRUS, TAKE THE LEADER. I'll TAKE YOUR BACK!" He nodded back, and Cyroed the leader. I saw another Asari nearly throwing a Warp at Garrus. I quickly throw a Stasis at her. Garrus lets off a shot, and the Cyroed Asari shatters. He sniped the last asari, and we were finished.  
"Hell yeah! We took a Asari Commandoe Unit AND SURVIVED!" Garrus and I hug like bros. We let off a little chuckle. "Indeed. Let's go and take this Volus bastard down."

Chapter 10: Finishing The Red Sand Operation

We stop celebrating the Asari Commando victory, and quickly move downstairs. We search the house for any more enemies and for the entrance to the basement. We find it,  
but it's heavily encrypted. "Garrus, we're gonna have to hack this together. I can hack the mainframe, you hack the securtity subsystems. If you can reroute the security to the trinity triad, it should open up. Lets get hacking"  
I start hacking away where Garrus is typing away on his Omni-tool. It's been a while since we had a military-grade encryption to hack. But I personally enjoy the challenge, after all, it is good for my Omni-tool. The more harder hacks I do, the easier and quicker my Omni-tool hacks. It's a upgrade I got for 256,000 creds. Useful indeed. After I subside the mainframe's columns into the subsystems, I get that part of the encryption done. Garrus finally finishes his part. "Nice work Jack. I haven't seen much people hack a military grade encryption."  
We hop down the stairs, me with my shottie. Garrus has his assault rifle out. We see Yuri talking to someone on a vid-screen. It seems like a Blue Sun, due to the guy's armor.  
We listen in to the conversation.  
"Yuri, I do hope you took of the Courier and that troublesome Vakarian. If not...ties will be severed. And believe you me Yuri...you don't want the Blue Suns on your bad list.  
That is all. Also, remember to tell your special unit, to attack the Council very shortly. We will send around 60 mercs with yours. Goodbye Yuri." The Blue Sun then left the vid.  
Well, crap. We need to take care of Yuri, then save the Council's asses. Crap...this is not gonna be good for canon. "Well Yuri, it's the end of the line for you. Hope it was fun kissing blue sun ass, cause it didn't pay off."  
Yuri turns around, and well, I guess he looks shocked. However a Volus looks shocked...  
I shoot him, in the head. "C'mon Garrus. We got a Council to save"  
"From one crapstorm to another, huh?"  
We quickly call C-sec and make sure the Council has some beefed up security. We get in a transport vehicle and get to the Council Tower.  
We get out, seeing a LOT of men heading up the elevator already. "Motherf- Garrus, is there a way to disable the elevator?"  
"No! We gotta get up there NOW!"  
"C'mon...I got an idea!

Chapter 11: Saving The Council's Asses

I crash the car through the Council Tower's window. Garrus is giving a Turian scream which is a LOT of curses that my translator won't translate. I'm just laughing like a flipping maniac. Must be the aldrelaline. We crash into the ground. I make sure Garrus is okay, and I put some medi-gel on him. He got knocked out, but he would be fine. Looks like I'm gonna be alone on this quick case. Hell. I get out of the car, and I drag Garrus to a safe spot. I get a nearby medic to look after him. I pull out my Devastator assault rifle and run up the stairs. Jesus, I see a few mercs holding the Turian councilor, I think it was Sparatus hostage. It seems this is a hostage situation. This...this wasn't good. I grab my sniper Trmnator out. This isn't good. I scope them down, remembering their exact positions. I measure the air differentials, the possible wind drop. Still, even if it is artifical air, I still need to measure it. I breathe in slowly, then breathe out. I Stasis one, and quickly shoot another. I feel time slow, and I feel like I'm in V.A.T.S. I see a guy, almost like the Mysterious Stranger perk guy, and he shoots the remaning Blue Sun. Holy crapamoly! That was...AWESOME! Time goes back to normal. I run over to the Turian Councilor and make sure he's okay. "Sir, are you OK? Did they harm you?" I ask as I untie his bonds.  
"No, thank you. You have saved my life. Hah, imagine that! Saved by a human! What's your name?"  
" Jack Dewitt. Im a detective at C-sec. You may also know me by the Courier"  
"Ah yes...I know you Officer Dewitt. Uncanny title you have, but I do understand. I thank you Dewitt for saving my life. However the other Councilors need help. I have some combat skill as well as medical skill. I can accompany you, if you need help."  
"As much as I appreciate it Sparatus, I think you might need to help my friend. He's Garrus Vakarian, he's just down stairs."  
"Vakarian? Good Turian. Okay then, I'll see you later."  
I go towards one of the siderooms and scan it. I see two people tied on the floor with 4 specialists. I set a small grenade on the door, making sure it's just a concussion explosion grenade so it doesn't harm the Councilors. The grenade goes off, and I run into the side room and shoot the specialists. One throws a biotic Lift at me. I get lifted into the air with my arms flayling wildly. I then drop onto the floor, with a large pain going through my spine. I let out a gasp of pain. I throw up a Barrier to protect myself. I pull out my pistol and I let off a few shots at the specialists. I miss the first 2 shots but the third manages to get through the specialists shields. I Throw him, and I hear his neck crack loudly.  
I get up, holding my back and I untie the Councilors.  
"Councilors, are you okay? You're safe now."  
The Asari Councilor, Tevos replies "Yes we are. Thank you very much sir."  
"That's alright ma'am. Just doing my duty"  
"Good work then Officer, that's all the Councilor's accounted for." Says Executor Pallin as he walked in.  
"Aye aye sir, that's all of them."  
"Detective...I'm proud of you."

Chapter 12: Offical Heroes

I stood up, at the stage that the Councilors had prepared. Funny, it's the same one as Shepard stands on. Anyways, the Council is congratulating all the men and women who fought today to save them. But...I dunno...I feel...angry? I mean they're total assholes to Shepard in the game, and don't deserve to be saved but if I didn't...I would've lived with their blood on my hands. Hah, so I'm a Paragon cross with a bit of a Regnegade. However it's my turn to be officialy recognized. "Detective Dewitt...Jack Dewitt...Courier...The Council thanks you for your duty. If you had not came across the message from the Blue Suns with Garrus Vakarian, we surely would've been executed. This is why we offer-"  
"No! Humanity is not ready!" Sparatus interrupted Tevos.  
"Councillor Sparatus is correct, Ma'am. We aren't ready just yet. But there may come a time when an extraordinary person will come along, and that person should be offered Spectreship. I am extremely grateful for your offer, but I respectfuly decline."  
Behind me, Udina is breathing heavily, extremely pissed off. " ! This is a ver-"  
"Fine. It is your opinion that counts Courier. When the time is right perhaps, then you will give your advice. We will listen."  
I sat down, finished. Garrus got up.  
"Garrus Vakarian, you are a Turian hero. Your last name exceeds your deeds Detective. We give you the highest Turian award, The Golden Branch. This award is highly esteemed.  
Good work ."  
I saw him...tear up? My God, was he going to cry? And seriously...THE GOLDEN BRANCH? Another Fallout reference. Jeezus. I hope I did the right thing turning down the Spectreship. God, please don't tell me that I screwed up canon with Shepard. Garrus sat down with the award.  
"Nice dude...your'e a national hero!" I say mockingly.  
"Yeah yeah, shut up Dewitt."  
"Heh. I bet Sequi'Tyroshi vas Nuit will absolutely LOVE you..." I say with the cheekiest of smiles.  
"Screw you. At least I got a girlfriend, loner" He said, mocking me back.  
"Awww, low blow Garrus, low blow."  
"At least I got a blow, Dewitt" He said, chuckling.  
Damn, he's right. These past few months haven't let me have some off-time to blow some steam. Hopefully Pallin will let me get a couple of weeks off. Hell, he better get me around 4 months off. That way I can get my custom armor and bounty hunter up-and-running. Sure enough, Pallin comes over, lets me and Garrus have 6 months off. 6!  
Well, Bounty Hunting's gonna be jolly!

Chapter 13: Ulysses Visits

I was in a Gun Runners shop. You heard me, GUN RUNNERS. So many fricking Fallout references, this is like a cross-over. Anyways, it's been around a year since saving the Council. I became a bounty hunter on the side of my C-sec job. Only a year till Shepard. I got a new armor set, with some AWESOME designs. My new armor has a design of a dragon awakening. The helmet has demonic horns, with sharp edges. I adopted the alias of Archdemon, in the merc world. The helm is part of the armor. I can press a button which makes the helmet 'slide' into the armor and 'slide' back out to show the full armor. It is VERY cool indeed. I was in the middle of explaining a new deal with the owner who was as useless as a Vendertron, when I felt time crawl to a stop. Ulysses walked around the shop, admiring the weapons.  
"Hello Courier, I see you have been making influential choices around here. I am impressed. You so far, have shown me you are a tough man, a intellectual one too. But...a war is coming Courier. You have an important role to play. You...you are the reason that the Shepard shall not die at the events of the Crucible. You are the reason that your turian friend fights for honor. You are responsible for the outcome of Legion and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Why Jack and Miranda do not hate. Why Joker loves EDI. You are so important Courier, that you will shape things to come. I have only three answers for you. Ask."  
"Okay...Ulysses...How did you deal with Courier Six?"  
"Courier Six? Hmmmm, she dealt with me through word. She admired my old world spirit. We had the same goals. I released the missiles into NCR terroritory. She agreed with the Old World. 2 Left."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I am interested. I thought the technology was Old World, but it was not, it was advanced beyond anything. 1 left"  
"Will I die?"  
"Perhaps. There is a chance you may. However all results are final, Shepard will save this universe from The Reapers. Your death will motivate her, or your breathing will motivate her. Either or. You will see me soon. How soon, I don't know. Goodbye Courier, and good luck." He dissapeared. God, what a mysterious asshole. Anyways, I keep talking to the storekeeper, and I manage to get a 30% discount, and a 60% on mods. So I can craft my own weapons, while making some badass modifications. So I go over to what seems like a reloading bench, and I turn on my Omni-tool. I start crafting a new sniper-rifle. I make the barrel a suppressor, without decreasing damage. I make the scope a red dot scope, as well as modifications to measure the air temperatures, wind, gravity drop as well as a distance tracker. I add in an automatic heat dispenser to keep the weapon cool. I finally add in a changeable ammo modification, which will sense if the enemy is organic or synthetic. It will change ammo types automatically. I see the final cost and I'm shocked. Then I realise the discount takes it to around 50,000 credits. I grin, and the reloading bench starts 'cooking' my weapon. I exit the store, and I look at the time on my Omni-watch. "Crap. My date with Aleri is in 10 minutes!" I quickly hop in my C-sec transport vehicle and fly to the Zakera wards. I met this amazing Asari woman, Aleri at C-sec. She is pretty damned awesome. A female version of me. Garrus is pretty happy with his Quarian girlfriend. But I know it'll end soon. She's been really...private, lately. She barely wants to see him. I try to drop hints that she's gonna break up with him, but he's in denial. Still, we're great mates. I still haven't told him that i'm not from this universe, because well...i'm scared at how he will react. He shouldn't react too bad, I think. I'm thinking of telling him soon, after we get recruited by Shepard. I knock on Aleri's door, removing all worries.  
The door opens, to reveal one hell of a looker. The Asari standing before me is wearing a beatiful dress, which contains her amazing blue body. She's fit, got some muscles on her. Her amazing green eyes twinkle with laughter. Her delicate hands hold mine, with her smiling ever so happily.  
"Hey there Aleri. You ready to go?"  
"Of course Dewitt. You know i'm always...ready."  
"Heh. C'mon then. So any new cases?" I lead her to my C-sec car, and I drive to a very fancy shcmancy restaraunt. We have an amazing date, get a little tipsy then head back to my/Garrus's place. "Yourrrr so pretttyyyy Aleriiii"  
We kiss drunkenly, before passing out on each other.

Chapter 14: Blue Suns Return

I wake up, to Garrus's voice. He's going on and on that I apparently ruined his favorite Turian paintings. I grumbled and moaned. "Garrus, shut the hell up. I get it, you're stupid ass paintings got ruined. Now, have we got any cases for today?"  
"They're valuable...Don't matter. Yeah, we got a case. Guess what, Blue Suns return. We got a lead on a Blue Suns leader, Barak Blyt. A batarian, a grudgeful one too. He's been accused of possible murder, red sand smuggling and dealing, as well as prostitution rings. Pallin wants us to find him, gather evidence then kill 'im. We aren't going to get any back-up. We got limited resources, and not much time. If we don't bag him and tag him in 2 days, Pallin's going to have to take the political route. And political routes are basically a waste of time. I got an inside source and we know where his base his. Let's get going then, Dewitt"  
I get up, and grab my Archdemon armor on. I'm gonna go undercover where Garrus is gonna hang back. He'll come in once I radio in. I grab my modified pistol which I'm going to name...Erode. I grab my sniper, Trmnator as well, for a long shot battle. "I gotta say Dewitt, that's a very cool looking armor set."  
"Thanks Garrus. Remember the plan. I'll go in, asking if I can join the Blue Suns. I'll ask the recruiter about Balak. If I get sufficent evidence, I'll ask where Balak is. If I get his location, I'll pretend I'm getting a vid-call. I'll walk off to a more private location, and I'll call you up. Once I do however, crap will hit the fan, 'cause the Blue Suns will be monitoring all calls out and in. Remember, we can't use real names, as we're undercover. I'm Doctor, you are Smith. Ok then...Let's go get Balak.

Chapter 15: Being Recruited

I walk into the Blue Suns base, surrounded by Batarians and Humans in crappy blue armor. I see a few checking their weapons, to make sure they're functional. I see a few eyeing up my kick-ass armor. It's pretty obvious they're jealous. But a few look scared. They know who I am. They know the Archdemon. I've made a reputation for myself as a Bounty Hunter. As my mark, I leave a dragon mark. Usually I kill my targets with a bullet to the head with my Trmnator or a special Omni-tool stab. I've killed quite a few special targets. Hell, I'm almost a badass like Wrex. Speaking of Urdnot Wrex, I heard he's doing pretty damned well. He's certainly known in the merc world. I hope that ol'  
Krogan Battlemaster's doing well. Anyways, I walk up to what seems like a...admintistrator? "Yeah, what do you want? Is it a recruitment thing?"  
I say in my modified voice, which sounds demonic indeed "Yes. I am here for recruitment. You may know me as the Archdemon. Also, as I sign the recruitment datapad, I will reqiure information on all Blue Sun's leaders. I do prefer to know to know who I am working with. If you decline this offer, then you shall not gather my help."  
The Blue Sun administrator looked a little surprised but shrugged. He then talked on about the Blue Sun contract then gave me A LOT of information about the Blue Sun's leaders including Balak and another Batarian also called Balak, but this other one is the one that's responsible for Garrus's missile to the face in ME2. "Thank you for this information. I will sign the c- Sorry, it seems I'm getting a vid-call. I will be right back"  
I reach onto my helm, and I press the button to call Garrus.  
"Smith, the bird flies south for winter."  
"Aye Doctor, the varren devours the pyjak in Tyrpah"  
Da frick Garrus? That sentence was screwed up majorly...God...Anyways, it's time to get killing some Blue Suns. I quickly pull out Erode and shoot at a few Blue Sun mercs.  
The rest go fricking nuts. I quickly pull up a Barrier, and dive behind cover. The cover I'm behind is slowly getting destroyed. I shoot a few targets with Erode. I Incinertate and Cyro a few more as well as throwing a Shockwave. I see Garrus come in, shooting away with his sniper. I yell at him to get his ass over here. He replies with his turian curses.  
"S'KAK!" He curses as he gets shot in the leg as he runs over here. I throw a medi-gel at him for use. I quickly shoot a couple more mercs, but I heard the frustating sound of it over-heating. I quickly pull out my Trmnator and I snipe a few targets before throwing another Shockwave at another group of mercs. They were dwindling in numbers, but I saw one radioing in for reinforcements.  
"SMITH, WE GOTTA GET TO THE ENGINE ROOM, FIND BALAK THEN KILL HIM"  
"ALRIGHT. LET'S TAKE CARE OF BALAK!" I quickly run to a door and start hacking the security while Garrus watches my back. It's a pretty easy security, even for a military grade encryption. The hologram goes green and the door clicks open, revealing Balak and several other Blue Sun leaders. I quickly shoot Balak in the leg, and throw a Shockwave at the others. Garrus quickly snipes some leaving only Balak left. I pick him up, and prop him against the wall. Garrus closes the door, and puts a extremely hard military grade encryption. Time for a little talky talk with Balak.

Chapter 16: Balak Confesses To Crimes

"We need a confession. And by confession I mean on crimes."  
"Fine Human and Turian. You want a confession. I confess to having owning a drug smuggling ring, a prostitution ring and having executed many other political idiots. Mainly humans. I do all these crimes for Mindoir. You human bastards deserve all of these things done to you. Elysium was just the beggining. Even now, as we speak, a good Batarian is planning to hijack a metorite to destroy one of your pathetic colonies. You will pay for Mindoir. There, that is my confession. Foolish C-sec detectives. C'mon then. Bring me in."  
What?! He knows about the Bring Down The Sky DLC? Damn...This isn't good at all. I need to tell Shepard when we get recruited. "Sorry Balak. All we needed was a confession. Now, say your prayers, Batarian." I squeeze the trigger, and Erode releases the polinium round into Balak's head. The bullet exited the Batarian's head, leaving a messy trail of blood.  
"Case closed mothers'kaker."  
Garrus and I open the door, to reveal a few mercs shooting. We quickly take care of them, and run to my C-sec car. I hop in, and start it up. We drive back silently to the C-sec.  
I hope Garrus is okay. He said his leg's not the greatest. I then feel a sudden pain in my stomach. I take off my armor, revealing my plain white shirt.I see a dark red patch, which certainly doesn't look good.  
"Dewitt, you okay? That looks ba-" I start to fade into darkness.

Chapter 17: Waking Up Has Benefits And Not So Good Stuff

"Eurgh...God...my head..."  
I groan and grunt, as I weakly open my eyes. I see that I'm in a hospital bed, surrounded by flowers and cards saying "Get well soon Dewitt" Garrus is asleep on a chair next to my bed, snoring (Or whatever a Turian sound is that resembles snoring) quietly. "Detective Dewitt, we have good news and bad news for you. Good news is, your wounds healed fine. You were shot with polonium rounds. The armor took most of the blow but a part of shrapnel of bullet got through, leaving some of the poison. Bad news is, Detective Vakarian used large amounts of medi-gel which numbed your nerve systems.  
You are unable to feel pain, but you may still feel somethings. This is bad however as if you are shot and an important artery or organ is punctured, you wouldn't know if it was serious. That's all. Also, Detective Vakarian wished to be woken if you woke, so just wake him." Said a quite hot nurse. What? Don't judge my taste in women. So I woke up Garrus Calabatarian. We talked a while about how the case went. Pallin offically said that Balak was assassinated by unknown bounty hunters. Unofficialy, he thanked those bounty hunters. He spent a bit of credits making sure I lived. Apparantly technically, I had died for 5 minutes. I was revived though so all good. But for Garrus,  
it was a LONG 5 minutes. He actually threatened to rip off a certain Turian doctor's faceplate if he didn't revive me. I'm quite flattered. Apparantly, Captain Anderson came in to check on me. I'm making quite a rep for myself with the Alliance. I've done a few bounties and cases for them and they respect me, hell, they like me. I've actually met Anderson and he's a good man. God, I cried at the end of ME3 when he died. That was a stupid ending. My God, I sent so many letters to Bioware to make a DLC to change the ending.  
All they did was just make an extended version. Anyways, apparantly i've been out for 2 months. Aleri's gone from the Citadel to some monastery for Ardat-Yakshi and Garrus has broken up with Sequei due to her cheating. I did tell him that she was acting strange but hey, it's still a shocker. So we went on and on about what's gonna happen now with my injury. I said I'd still live with 'im but I think I'm going to quit C-sec. He was a little surprised but understood. For now, I'm just gonna do a couple of errands for the C-sec but I'm no longer a detective.  
Chapter 18: Eden Prime Is Attacked.

I groan, hearing the news on the vid. Garrus is on the couch, watching intently. Its been 8 months since I quit C-sec. I've been doing a few leads for Pallin, just helping out where I can but it's official. Im unemployed. I deliver weapon shipments, schematics, other 'gifts' for influential rich people. I've actually become a Courier. I do get into some firefights with a couple of contestants wanting the package but I win. I've been training more vigourisly, harder on my body. I've gained some musles on my chest, abs and shoulders.  
But today...today's the day. Eden Prime's been attacked. Only I think a day or two 'till Shepard comes here to see the Council. And they better listen to my advice on the Spectreship with her. If not, boy oh boy, they'll regret it. I got some dirt on Tevos and Sparatus that I'm sure they wouldn't want out. I'm technically on the case on Saren with Garrus. I've talked to Pallin that this is the last case I would take take officialy. He accepted that. But today...today we can't work on the case. I mean, Eden Prime is being attacked! It's like 9/11 all over again. God...that was a horrible day. Anyways, we're watching the vid screen closely. I 'avent told Garrus that I'm not from here. Not yet.  
I will soon though. I hope he doesn't calibrate how long it would take to decapitate me if I tell him. My God this is horrible.  
Around a day later, Garrus and I are yelling at Pallin in the Council Tower, when I heard loud footsteps, of a trio. "Pallin I need more time! I know there's something we can use!"  
"No detectives! Your investigation is over!" Pallin walked off, and Shepard walked towards us.  
"Hey Commander Shepard, it seems those Detectives are investigating Saren" Said the unmistikable voice of Kaidan Alenko.  
"Detectives. I'm Commander Shepard, and I heard you guys are investigating Saren?" Said that smooth, feminine voice of Shepard.

Chapter 18: Hello Shepard! Hello Michel! Hello Mass Effect 1!

"Yes Commander. I'm Detective Vakarian, and this is , my unoffical partner." "It's an honor to meet such a honorable Turian such as yourself, and I've heard of you . Or should I say, Courier." Looks like Shepard doesn't have a problem with other races. And is that...fascination in those green eyes?  
"Aye, I'm the Courier. But just call me Dewitt or Jack. Courier, if your'e feeling formal." I address. HOLY CRAP. THIS IS SHEPARD! AWESOME.  
Thats when I feel a scorching pain in my head. THE HELL?! I see a strange vision.  
Death Synt hetic s pa in so mu ch pain. I hold my head, as I breathe slowly. Garrus looks at me, as does as the trio of humans. "Dewitt! Are you okay?!" Said the flanging voice of Garrus.  
"S'kak of s'kaking varren...I'll be fine...It's probably just the medi-gel overdose." I lie with ease.  
I see Ashley look at me, as I say those foreign words. Oh yeah. She's a xenophobic. Damn, I hope I can convince her to be not so xenophobic. "Right then. Good luck Shepard. We might see you later." Shepard then walks off when Garrus continues walking to the elevator, with me in tail. Looks like we're going to . "Dewitt, I've got a possible lead on Saren. There's a who recently treated a Quarian named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. This Tali person has some incriminating evidence on Saren Arterius. She thinks that selling it to the Shadow Broker is a safe idea, so she's gone to Fist, a known Shadow Broker informant dealer. We're to go to , find where Tali'Zorah is, and protect her from Saren Arterius's assassins. That's all. Spirits, I feel like a soldier briefing my squad. Let's go Dewitt"  
We get out of the elevator and get in Garrus's C-sec car. We head to the lower wards, and see a little plaza-like area. Garrus sets the car down, and we head into the nightclub Flux. Garrus goes over to the bar, and I go up to the gambling area. I ask a nearby gambler if she knows where the doctor is. She said it's not far, just a little bit away. I go back to the bar, where I see Garrus talking to the owner of the establishment, a Volus. "Alright Dewitt, the Doctor's clinic is just a bit away, we can walk there. Also, I got word that Fist is running a new 'gentlemen's' club. We can go there and pay him a visit if the doctor doesn't have too much helpful information with the Quarian girl. Let's go." We exit the club and start to walk to to the clinic. I check my modified pistol, Erode. God, it's a beauty. I look at my reflection. Wow, I look so...old now. I've grown a bit of a beard. My hair's grown out a little. I don't look old, just...mature. I can't believe I'm 22. I've been through a hell of a lot of crap. All those cases. Saving the Council, stopping Balak, failing to take down Saleon. God, that Saleon case...It was a case that I officialy helped out with. We saw some screwed up h'yot. I remember that child with the extra pair of lungs being grown in him...Goddamit, we should've stopped him. I look at what I'm wearing. I'm wearing blue jeans, a leather jacket with a white plain shirt. I'm wearing my Pip-Boy Omni-tool which looks like a glove. I'm wearing steel-capped boots, good for kicking down people or obstructions. I'm also wearing a pair of shades. I look like a casual guy. Except for the fact that I have a backpack-like thing with my guns strapped to it. I'm also wearing a Turian-necklace. It's a Skelgoth thoot. Basically a skelgoth is just a Turian varren cross with ape, and a thoot is essentially it's tooth. Garrus wanted to adopt one but I was very much against it. Still, he got me this kick-ass necklace. I open the clinic door, and we see Michel talking to a group of thugs. Garrus and I quickly drop to the cover, being quiet. We listen to the conversation, the same as the game.  
Garrus moves to a more better place for sniping, and I move to a good place to vault-kick a thug and quickly take care of the others. I hear the door do the swish hiss thing, and I see Shepard with the two Eden Prime members walk in, confusion on their faces. Garrus then hops out of cover and snipes the thug holding Michel. I vault-jump the cover, and I kick the thug next to him in the face. I throw a Lift at the remaining two thugs. The trio of humans shoot at them quickly. We just killed 4 thugs in 6 seconds flat. That's damn impressive. Anyways, Shepards going off at Garrus at how he could've harmed Michel.  
"I-I'm sorry Shepard. Doctor, you okay?" Garrus said, a little shocked.  
"Yes. Thank you. Thank all of you" Said Michel, grateful.  
A bunch of talking n' stuff happens untill Garrus asks...  
"Commander? Can I come with you? Saren's a disgrace to our race, and I want a chance to take the bastard down"  
"Get in the line." Said Ashley. Oh Ash, I feel for you. Your squad...massacred. "Sure. How about you Dewitt? Why do you think you should come along?"  
"Same reasons as Garrus. Saren's a disgrace to Turians. Also, I can't let my bro be alone."  
"Oh? I've never seen such a strong...bond...of such between Human and Turian." Said Shepard questiongly.  
"Yeah. We were partners. I mean Detective partners not...y'know. Anyways, I think I'll be extremely beneficial to the team. I'm a good Techie, I got some Biotic skill, and I certainly know how to handle my Combat skills. With all due respect Commander, I think you'll be needing our talent."  
"Riiiiight. Fine. Detective, Dewitt, you are on our team. Now, we need to go to Chora's Den, see Fist, and find this Quarian."  
"Yeah, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She's got incriminating evidence on Saren Arterius. We were supposed to c'mere, question the Doctor, find Fist, then see Tali'Zorah for the evidence."  
"Oh. Seems like you know your stuff Dewitt. That's what we're gonna do. So...let's go team"

Chapter 19: A Bunch Of Stuff Happens

"God, Gunnery Chief, I'm really sorry 'bout your sqaud. I've met Saren and mate, he was a s'kak." I say. I swear, Virmire will not go the way it did. I will die, if it's neccesary.  
"Please Dewitt just call me Ash or Ashley. And thank you...it means a lot. I've got to agree with Shepard, a human-turian relationship...'specially so soon after the Contact War.  
I mean...they attacked us! Shanxi...They...forget it."  
"Hey...Ash, that was a long time ago. Forgive and forget is what people say. Look, I know your angry at Saren. But that's no excuse having racial issues with the Turians."  
"Shut up Courier! I've got my reasons for disliking Turians! This conversations over" She walked faster, leaving me behind with Shepard.  
"So Dewitt, is it true that you saved the Council?" Said Shep.  
"Aye. Garrus had gotten unconcius 'cause I had to crash a transport car through the window 'cause Blue Sun mercs had the elevator locked. So I saw Sparatus being held by 3 mercs. I killed them, untied his ass. I went to a side-room, saved Tevos and the Salarian Councilor. I was offered Spectreship but denied. Udina was pissed off. God, a Krogan on blood rage couldn't best him in a pissed-off contest. But I'm thinking...that exceptional woman's come around..." I said, hinting at her.  
"M-me? I'm just an Alliance grunt..."  
"Believe you me...If a C-sec officer officer could be offered Spectreship, they'd be offering you a freaking spot on the Council" I say, with a slight grin.  
"T-thanks Dewitt. My name's Veronica by the way. Just call me that if we're not in public. But if we are in public, just call me Shepard. Got it?"  
"Sure, Shepard. M'name's Jack just so you know. Jack Dewitt, Courier, at your service."  
"Right then, Jack. Tell me a bit about yourself. I like to know my crew members."  
"Well, I came to the Citadel, ooh, 3 years ago? Anyways, I came from Earth, New York. I was a detective there in the NYPD. I brought down a couple of gangs, merc companies.  
Red Sox, The Hurtz, Negroims. Etc. I got jumped on the shuttle to the Citadel. I was framed with some old world relics. I got interrogated by a Turian, Skaldak. I told him the truth, he let me go. I joined up in C-sec, gave them my resume, I was officaly the first human detective. I was partnered with Garrus Vakarian. We got some cases, became good friends. Like brothers. I moved in with him. That's it, I guess."  
I watched her soak in the information. She looked...nostalgic? I dunno, women are hard to read (Not being sexist, but women are fricking complicated!). "Right, that's good to know. We can talk more later, we got a Quarian to find."  
"Yeah. Let's go then."  
We walked into the club, but I forgot. Fist was waiting for us. Suddenly, bullets are flying at us, aiming to kill. "S'KAK!"  
I jump and roll into cover, pulling my shottie out. I spray'n'pray, not aiming for any particular target, trying to take the heat of our group (which from now on I'm calling Team).  
Garrus throws a grenade, where I also throw a Shockwave. Alenko Throws a few targets where Shepard Lifts a few more. Ashley Carnages the last remaning Fist thugs. "Mothers'kaker...It was an ambush. C'mon. Let's pay Fist a visit."  
We finish up suiting in our armor. Well by 'we' I just mean me. We head through the doors to see the workers.  
"Really, you want to fight four humans plus a Turian sniper. Get lost." I said, trying to sound badass. It works as the workers grumble and run off. We all go through another set of doors. We see Fist, as he's setting up personal turrets.  
"God, I have to do EVERYTHING myself!" Grumbles Fist, as the turrets come alive. Garrus and I make short work of it as we Overload the turrets instantaneously. They explode,  
and Shep shoots Fist in the leg.  
"AHH! Goddamned asshole..." Yells Fist, as he falls to the floor.  
"The Quarian, Tali'Zorah! Where is she?!" I yell at Fist, holding Erode to his head.  
"She wanted a meeting with the Shadow Broker, so I told her that was going to happen. But instead, Saren's assassins are waiting for her. You better hurry, or she's gunna get killed."  
"Thanks for that information, scumbag."  
I squeeze the trigger. He falls, dead, a hole in that pathetic head of his.  
"What the hell Dewitt?" Shep says, surprised.  
"He was scum. Plus C-sec wanted him. As did a lot of bounty givers..."  
"Fine, but don't do it again Dewitt"  
"Aye aye Commander."  
I exit Fist's office, shottie raised, as I remember the aftermath of Fist's office. We see a few thugs, but they were easy. I quickly run out of Fist's club, Team on my tail.  
"Woah, Dewitt. Slow down!" Yells Shepard, not that tired.  
"Not a chance Commander! We gotta get to that Quarian!" I say, opening the door to the hallway where Tali is. I see the assassins, the Turian hitting on Tali. Asshole. He raises his pistol, but Tali's smart. She extremely quickly pulls out her shotgun and blasts him. We open fire on the assassins. After we finish off the Salarian assassins, I approach Tali.  
"Hello Miss, my name's Dewitt."  
"Hello Dewitt, I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Now...How can I be sure I can trust you?" Oh yeah...she's quite distrustful, even though we just saved her ass!  
"Well, apart of just saving your life, I used to be C-sec. This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. Those other humans are her teammates. The Turian, he's Garrus Vakarian,  
Detective in C-sec. We're all investigating Saren Arterius on the attack of Eden Prime. Inside sources show that you have incriminating evidence against him, which can help prove that he's guilty." I say in my best speech voice. God, I never knew I was such a badass with talking.  
"Fine. Proof enough then. Yes I do have evidence against Saren. Take me to your ambassador, and we can listen to it."  
We all move out of the quite bloody hallway, and head to the Embassy.

Chapter 20: The Begginning Of The Courier's Legend

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Says Matriach Benezia.  
"This is proof that Saren Arterius has attacked Eden Prime!" Said Captain Anderson to the Council.  
"Indeed. We will revoke his Spectre status, and brand him as a outlaw. Now it's time to-"  
"No! Humanity is not ready! Not now!" Said Sparatus.  
"Councillors, if I may. I believe the extraordinary individual has came along. Remember your promise to me. I believe it's time to live up to that promise. That's all Council."  
Tevos then looks at Sparatus and then the Salarian Councilor and nods. "Shepard step up to the podium please."  
Then the Council makes their big speeches about Spectreship.  
Shepard steps down, after their finished.  
"Thanks Dewitt. I appreciate your back-up"  
"No prob. Just glad they actually listened to me...heh." I grin cheekily.  
"Right. C'mon then Team. Let's go back to the Normandy and we can go kill this Saren motherf-"

End Log.

So...that's just the start to my story. I still got a helluva story to go. Boy oh boy. Next log...It's gonna be a doozy. Friendships made, loves are discovered, enemies are killed. Read Log 2.


End file.
